Deividas Taurosevicius vs. Mackens Semerzier
The first round began and they touched gloves. Semerzier missed a leg kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Deividas kneed the leg there. Another. Another. Four fifteen. Semerzier kneed the leg. Semerzier worked a standing guillotine. Four minutes as Deividas got a double to half-guard and passed to side control there.... Semerzier regained half-guard. Deividas popped out. Three thirty-five. Deividas stood and kicked the leg three times. Another. Three fifteen. Deividas came down to guard. Semerzier landed a right hammerfist from the bottom. Deividas passed to side control. Three minutes remaining. He landed a pair of right elbows and another pair. Another. Another. Two thirty-five. Semerzier regained guard. Semerzier stood and they broke. Two fifteen. Deividas landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Deividas landed a nice left hook and a blocked high kick. Deividas worked a single and got it. Semerzier stood. One thirty-five. He worked a standing guillotine there. Deividas got another double to side control popping out. Semerzier regained guard there. One fifteen. Deividas landed a left elbow. One minute. Deividas kneed the buttocks twice there heh. He worked the body. The ref stood them up... Thirty-five. 'Over the top with the hook.' Deividas worked another single. Fifteen. Deividas kneed the body. Semerzier stuffed it completely. The first round ended. Deividas 10-9. The second round began and they touched gloves. 'Body body head.' Semerzier landed a leg kick and missed a body kick. Four thirty-five. He landed an inside kick. He's certainly the better striker. Four fifteen. Deividas landed a body kick and blocked a jumping high kick. Four minutes as they clinched. Deividas got a throw to half-guard after stuffing a throw himself. Deividas stood and let him up. He worked a double. He got a beautiful lateral drop. Three thirty-five as he stood to take the standing back. Semerzier landed an elbow backwards. Three fifteen as Deividas slammed him on his face. Semerzier regained guard, Deividas defended the triangle narrowly. Three minutes. Deividas stood out. He kicked the leg. Again. Again and again. He came down to guard eating a grazing upkick. Two thirty-five. Deividas landed a short right and a left elbow. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Deividas landed a right elbow. Deividas landed a pair of big rights. One thirty-five. 'You gotta breathe, Deiv.' One fifteen. Deividas landed a right. One minute. Deividas landed a right. Thirty-five. Semerzier turned for a kneebar. Deividas defended there. He passed to half-guard. Fifteen. A big right elbow. He passed to side control. A big right elbow. Semerzier regained half-guard. A pair of big right elbows. The second round ended. 10-9 Deividas. The third round began and they touched gloves. Deividas landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five left. Deividas landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Nice head movement from Deividas, he ate a leg kick and missed a high kick. Four fifteen. Semerzier landed a body kick, Deividas caught it for a single. Mackens stood to the clinch. Four minutes. He briefly tried a guillotine and then tried a single, switched to a double, Mackens stuffed both and they broke. Three thirty-five. They clinched. They exchanged knees and broke. Deividas landed a body kick. Mackens stuffed a single and worked a D'arce sprawling. Three fifteen. Deividas stood working the single. Mackens rolled with a kimura. Deividas rolled for a leglock. Three minutes. Mackens hammerfisted the body twice. Mackens countered with a heelhook. Two thirty-five. Mackens stood out. He landed a right. Two fifteen. Mackens landed four lefts to the body. Two minutes with another. One thirty-five. Mackens landed a left to the body. He landed a right to the face and four right hammerfists. Another. One fifteen. He passed to side control. Deividas regained half-guard. One minute. Mackens passed to side control. Thirty-five. Deividas gave up the back and turtled up. hey rolled. Semerzier regained galf-guard with a tight guillotine. Fifteen. Deividas popped out to guard. A big left elbow and another. The third round ended. 10-9 Semerzier. Deividas helped him up. 29-28 Deividas for me. 29-28 unanimously for Deividas.